Mae
| tribes = | place = 4/20 | alliances = | challenges = 7 | votesagainst = 3 | days = 31 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = Winner | alliances2 = | challenges2 = 10 | votesagainst2 = 0 | days2 = 43 }} Mae is a the Sole Survivor of . She originally competed on . Mae proved to be a strong strategic and social player, successfully managing multiple relationships and preventing the opposing alliance from disliking her, as well as locating multiple Hidden Immunity Idols. Her impressive game and overall likability forced Roman to turn on her at the final four, sending her home one day shy of the Final Tribal Council. Profile } Current Timezone: Eastern Standard Time Occupation: Student Previous Placement: - 4th Place How was your experience? Strategy Coming into SURVIVOR: Most Want to Work With? Least? Biggest Strengths and Weaknesses: Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR: |} Survivor Renaissance Mae began on Nostradamus where she quickly formed a close bond with Sarah. Mae was very social with everyone, though. After she swapped she managed to avoid being a target. While on Omelette, she found a hidden immunity idol as well. Sarah told Mae about her idol nullifier. Entering the merge, she used her social strength to win the infection competition and the first immunity challenge. She was targeting either Carson or Taco for being the least connected with her at merge and they both went back to back. Mae used those votes to gain a strong alliance of herself, Sarah, Roman, Drew, Saish, and Bison. She lead a pagoning against the other side. Yet the other side liked her the best on their way out the door every time. She managed to find the merge idol as well. She told Roman, who was quickly passing Sarah as Mae's closest ally. Mae exposed Sarah's nullifier to Roman. Roman repayed her by exposing Saish and Drew's plan to try to blindside her, which allowed Mae to strike against them first. Mae never had to use her idols so at the final 5 she used one on herself and the other on Sarah to make a flashy move at tribal council. She lost the final immunity challenge to Roman and everyone in the final 4 knew that Mae was the clear front runner to win the game. They all voted her out. For her strong gameplay, well written confessionals and fun personality, Mae won the Fan Favorite Award in the end. Voting History In Episode 11, the vote ended with a 3-3-3 tie between Jack B, Roman, and Simon, forcing a revote. Mae voted for Simon on the revote. In Episode 15, Mae used a Hidden Immunity Idol, but it did not negate any votes against her. Chicago Voting History In Episode 18, Mae used an Vote advantage, allowing her to steal someone's vote and vote in place of the vote she stole. She stole Sarah's vote and voted for her both times. Trivia * Mae is the only contestant in the final five of that did not receive a vote at the first Tribal Council they attended in that season. * Mae went the longest without receiving a vote in Renaissance. * Mae is the first contestant to incorrectly use a Hidden Immunity Idol on another player. * In February 2019, Mae was announced "Best Non-Winning Game" in the second RSurvivor Awards. References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Renaissance Contestants Category:Chicago Contestants Category:Renaissance Jury Members Category:Fan Favorite Award Winners Category:Nostradamus Tribe Category:Rotten Tribe Category:Lipschitz Tribe Category:Loona Tribe Category:Finalists Category:4th Place Category:Winners Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Renaissance Category:Survivor: Chicago